What is Love?
by Astiar
Summary: This pairing has been implanted into my brain by a reviewer. The Triwizard Tournament turns into a revolution and a chance for 4 young men to find true love with one another. Harry/Collin/Dennis/Viktor
1. Chapter 1

AN: Blame Kitsune95 for this she/he has infected my brain with a pairing idea

Did I mention I own nothing? Oh I didn't, well here's me saying "all rights are reserved to those that make the dollar bills, or pounds, or pesos, or marks, or... you get the point. I makes no monies on dis so I no own dis.

Warning: Dubious Con due to underage. Somewhat sibling incest. Also M/M/M/M. Later mentions of twin-cest if you don't like don't read.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry was tired of sitting back and letting life happen. After all the trouble last year he decided to grow up. And now he was going to stand up and be counted. So he approached one person he knew would have his back.  
"Hey Ollie. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Harry what is it?" Oliver asked, the young man still looked heart broken over the announcement the other day.

"What they are doing isn't fair." Harry began once they were in the 7th year boys dorms. "We have to do something. Even if we can't have the cup maybe we can get permission to do pickup games."

Oliver looked like Harry was an angel from heaven. Then his eyebrows knitted together in what Harry knew was his captain plotting face. "I bet McGonagall would help. She loves quidditch and we could say it will keep us in shape."

"And we could have the games be open so we are promoting unity and sportsmanship with the other schools." Harry added.

Oliver frowned. "But just the two of us won't work. We need more people."

"We will have to pluck up our Gryffindor courage and asked the players of other teams if they will join our cause."

"Yeah but who asks who?" He asked

"You take Diggory, get him to ask Cho, that's his girlfriend right?" Oliver nodded. "I'll ask Flint and Krum and you can approach the French girls."

"Ok I'll take the pretty girls why you get the professional seeker." Oliver sighed faking a put out look.

Harry smiled at him. "Let's first tackle our team. I'll talk to the Weasley's"

Oliver pulled Harry into a hug. "Thanks Harry you don't know how much this means to me."

Harry hugged the young man he saw as a big brother back just as tight. "It means a lot to me too. And I have to look out for my family." Oliver smiled and kissed Harry on the top of his head. Oliver was so upset the last game he would have played with Harry would be the one where he about got the boy kissed. He was glad that they would get to play some more... hopefully.

They left Oliver's dorm and split to talk with their team. Harry asked all 4 Weasley's to join him. When he told them his and Oliver's plan they were over the moon. Ginny had been hoping to take the open Chaser spot and Ron wanted to get on as reserve Keeper. The twins and Ginny both were going to try and muster support from their year groups. This way everyone interested could play. Harry even approached Hermione about writing up a proposal and petition for people to sign. She was glad to help her friends.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Oliver began their plan of attack. Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table. By the time he passed the Ravenclaws most of the hall was watching him. Harry had never approached them before. McGonagall was assessing the situation to determine if she needed to intervene.

Harry tapped Flint on the shoulder. The large boy looked at him. "May I please speak with you in private?" He asked politely.

Flint looked him over then nodded. He stood and the 2 left the hall. Followed by Oliver and Cedric. Once the four were in an empty classroom Oliver had picked out Harry began.

"We don't think canceling quidditch is fair to the school. We asked you here for your help. Oliver and I plan on making a petition to present to McGonagall for the right to have games every Saturday that don't overlap the tournament. They would be open games so anyone even our foreign friends can join."

"So what do you need us for?" Flint asked

"the more people and signatures we have the more likely they will say yes." Oliver said.

"We were hoping you would rally support in your houses and that you Cedric would ask Miss Chang to do the same for Ravenclaw. Oliver and I plan on approaching the other schools at lunch."

They both nodded. Both were also planning on entering their names in the tournament. But being able to play a few games while training would be great. Flint expected most of his house to support this because they loved quidditch. Cedric knew all of Hufflepuff would help out of loyalty. The four boys entered the hall and headed to their own tables. Cedric and Cho were going for a walk latter he would ask her then.

All the Hogwarts students were a buzz with the gossip about quidditch. By lunch everyone from their school knew. So when Oliver and Harry entered together again the Hogwarts students all hushed and watched. Harry again headed to the Slytherin table but this time with a much different target. Oliver went to the Ravenclaw table and asked the first Beauxbatons student he came to if there was any quidditch players among them. He was pointed to a petite brunette with freckles dotting her face. She agreed to speak with him.

Viktor Krum was also interested in what these two were up to. He may not be a genius but he wasn't dumb either. Even if most assumed he was due to his poor English and dislike of chit chat. "Since you don't know us introductions are in order. I'm Harry Potter and this is Oliver Wood."

"Viktor Krum." He replied shaking the offered hands kissing the young lady's. He was glad this boy didn't assume he knew him. Viktor hated when his fans or ever random strangers acted like they were his friends.

"Daisy Austin." the girl said also taking their hands. Harry copied Viktor and kissed her knuckles. She blushed a pretty red that made her freckles stand out more.

"We asked to speak with you because we think canceling quidditch is unfair." Harry told them of their plan. Both were more than happy to help. Daisy didn't want to enter the contest she only came to meet the worlds 2 most famous seekers. And here they were in a room with her, asking for her help. And she may even get to play a game with them. Viktor also loved to play but being a pro sucked some of the fun out. A few pick up games with out any pressure would be great.

Again the hall watched as these four reentered. But this time all four headed to Gryffindor. Viktor and Daisy sat on either side of Harry with Ron across from his idol he couldn't even speak. Hermione was across from Harry and helped with the discussions. Both teens had no problems going over a few words Viktor said he didn't understand.

All 8, including Cho and Hermione, met after dinner that night. Daisy made 6 copies of the petition so each house/school could have their own. They hashed out the details and then decided to take the signatures to McGonagall and the heads of their schools on Friday.

Through out the week everyone was interested in what was going on. The teachers were purposely out of the loop so they couldn't interfere before everything was ready. But they knew something was up because members from every school and house were floating around at each others table discussing something. Also no one missed that Viktor Krum had joined the Gryffins for every meal since this began. Always sitting with Harry or Hermione.

Something almost everyone did miss with the red face of one 3rd year who was unhappy about the quidditch star sitting with his crush. Collin Creevey was so angry and jealous he couldn't stand it. He had to do something. But what. Collin spoke to Dennis about it and his little brother confessed to also sharing a crush. He didn't know what to do with that news. Collin didn't want to hurt Dennis. He would have to come up with a good plan.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Friday at dinner Harry was the first to stand. That was the signal for Viktor, Daisy, Cho, Cedric, Flint and Oliver to all join him and head for the staff table. Harry had 4 manilla folders from Hermione with copies of all the petitions and their proposal in it.

"Professor, esteemed school heads, we believe we are being treated unfairly. To remedy this we would like to present you with a proposal." Harry said. He handed the folders over to the Heads and McGonagall. Harry wasn't sure how he, the youngest got chosen as the spokes person. "We would like to hold open pick up quidditch games every Saturday for this year. Any Saturday that the tournament will use there will be no games so as not to interfere. We plan for their to be 3 games a day one at 10, 2 and 5. Each game will have a 2 hour time limit. "

All 4 were impressed with the students. McGonagall never imagined canceling quidditch would be the making of Mr. Potter. But she was glad it was. She looked to the others. "Well it seems that you are all very passionate and very organized. I see no reason not to give you my support." She said

"Nezar do I." Madame Maxine added. She was glad her students were mingling not just being wall flowers.

Karkaroff nodded and gave a small grunt of agreement. He really didn't care one way or another. IF he had his way he would have never reentered this country. There were far to many here that wanted him dead.

"What a splendid idea." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling in happiness. "The tasks will be held in a stadium the ministry is building so you can use the pitch. It's wonderful to see such cooperation. I do hope it doesn't end once our friends leave?" He said with a raise brow.

Harry smiled widely. "Thank you all so much. We would like to start off with a game between last years house teams with open spaces for the open positions. And from then on put up sign up sheets outside the stadium that, hopefully with Professor Flitwick's help will automatically erase Saturday night. We can even leave them up come next year so that when there are no quidditch cup games there can still be pickup games." Harry told them coming up with the last bit by the seat of his pants.

Viktor was quick to back his new friend. "Next Saturday I will see you head to head yes?"

"Might not be a good idea Viktor. It took over 100 dementors for me to defeat him." Cedric said clasping his shoulder.

"I think I can take the hit to my pride." He replied with a smile and a subtle wink at Harry. Harry blushed bright red. Ever since he had approached the older Bulgarian Viktor had been flirting with him. Or at least Hermione said he was flirting, Harry had thought he was just messing with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The very next day at 10 the Gryffindor team, with Ginny filling the chaser spot was up against the Slytherin's with one of the Durmstrang students filling the vacant keeper position. The match was tight but neither team played dirty this was all just for fun after all. The Gryffin's only won by 20 points thanks to Harry catching the snitch. After the game the boy from Durmstrang, Aelksey, told them he was the captain of their school team. Harry turned red and apologized for not including him, Aelksey thought that was funny. Most people over looked their school team because of Viktor. He was more than use to it.

At the 2 o'clock game Cedric and the Puff's desiccated the Ravens. They won by over 300 points. But no one said much the Ravens had both beaters, a chaser and keeper to replace.

Everyone in the school was there to see the match at 5. They all recalled the last time these two seekers were on the field together. It was a mixed bag. About half the Hogwarts students were rooting for Cedric to prove he had earned that win last year. The other half were for Harry cleaning the tarnish of his record. Cedric and Harry had already talked they were going to play fair and square, no being noble and letting the other win.

The match was intense. The score was neck in neck, neither team ever taking more than a 20 point lead. Viktor smiled as he watched the match. Cedric was a good seeker, maybe even a very good seeker. But Harry... Harry was born to fly. The pro knew after the first flint Harry pulled off perfectly that this was no contest. There were others from the two schools that also saw. Daisy planned to order as many onoculars as she could afford for next weeks game. A pair that showed a head to head between THE Boy-Who-Lived and THE youngest professional seeker in history would sell for astronomical prices.

As predicted Harry beat Cedric by 2 broom lengths. The crowd was wild. Everyone heard about the showdown that would happen in just 7 days from now. Potter vs Krum was all the students could talk about.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sunday after lunch Harry was going to show Viktor and Daisy around the school. It was her idea, mostly so she could talk to the two alone. Once she told them her plan Harry got this look on his face that Hermione knew all to well as his 'crazy plan' face. He suggested that they get as many pairs as they could and then half the proceeds would go to charity, the other half split between the 3 of them. Each of them would pick a charity and the half going to charity would be split between the 3.

They loved the plan and soon contacted the goblins. Neither Daisy nor Viktor was very wealthy, most of Viktor's pay going to help his family and pay his tuition, so Harry was footing the bill for all the onoculars. He had also chosen a magical orphanage that scoured the muggle orphanages looking for magical kids so they didn't have to grow up ignorant of their world. Viktor already had a charity he gave to, an endangered species fund that create and maintain creature sanctuaries around Europe. Daisy choose to wait on hers. She told the boys that if the winnings were less than 7 years tuition to Beauxbatons then she would split her part between their charities but if it was more than that she would give the money to her school to fund a scholarship for a student that otherwise couldn't afford a magical education.

All three were very happy with their plans. They, at Harry's account managers suggesting, decided to tell the press what they were doing (the following Sunday) and sell the pieces that way. Media coverage of that kind of event would drive the prices even higher.

POPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: I'll put the Harry vs Viktor game in the next chapter. I hope this one doesn't take to long. Right now I'm shooting for 10-12 chapters, but who knows what my brain will decide.

The idea for the onoculars and the Potter vs Krum match are from Summer of Independence by redfrog

Idea for charities, specifically the orphanage, and the media coverage of sales is from Can't Have it Both Ways by robst


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long radio silence. Blame hard to write couples and Teen Wolf.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The school was buzzing. By Wednesday the teachers were becoming frustrated. McGonagall the ever clever witch wrangled her students by threatening detentions on Saturday. After that you could hear a pin drop in her class. She hoped these games continued, missing out on quidditch would curb misbehavior better that Filch ever had.

Out side the school the rest of the world were also excited. While the public couldn't attend a school game several foreign dignitaries and ministers were all being allowed to watch the event. For once in his tenure Fudge and Dumbledore were in agreement. This was excellent for Hogwarts and for all of Britain.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Friday morning Colin decided to make his move. Harry was sitting with Neville, Hermione was gone down already having made friends with several French students, and Ron was sleeping late like usual.

"Morning H...Harry." he said coming over. Colin blushed crimson when his voice cracked.

"Hey Colin." The older boy greeted with a smile. "Colin. I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"Sure Harry, anything." He said thrilled to help.

Harry explained the plan to Colin. He was impressed by the thought. Though he didn't like that it made it harder to hate the Bulgarian Bon-Bon that was taking up all Harry's time.

"I'd love to help. Maybe I could get a few photos of the teams before the big match as well."

"That's a smashing idea Colin." Harry told him with a smile. "I don't even know who'll be on my team." He added with a blush

Colin smiled and sat down beside Harry their knees almost touching. "The twins are your beaters, Thyme (from Slytherin), Host (Hufflepuff) and Alurandue, I think she's French, are the chasers. And Keeper is Magus, a Bulgarian I think. Krum's team has Angelina, and 2 French girls, both Haze, as chasers. Flint and a Bulgarian, Dyor, as beaters, and Ron as keeper."

Harry nodded. He knew Oliver had missed out on the sign ups and that Aelksy Magus would be his keeper. "I knew Ron was going to be keeper. He hasn't talked about anything else all week." Harry said with a fond sigh. He loved his friend but the boy drove him mad at times. He went back to finishing up his potions work with Neville. Since the two paired together Neville had been doing better, mostly because with all Snape's wrath focused on Harry, Neville felt less pressured.

"Can... uh.. can you help me with... uh... this?" Colin asked shyly wanting a reason to stay near Harry.

He smiled moving a bit closer and looking at Colin's work. The 3 worked together till time for breakfast.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

There was no real way to schedule the match up so that the other games weren't over shadowed. So they had decided play first so that everyone wasn't antsy through the other 2 games. The stands were beyond packed. The entirety of the 3 schools plus guests were in attendance. None of the players save Krum were prepared for such a crowd.

Viktor and Harry had discussed the game and planed to hold each others gaze for a ten count before giving chase. That way it was an even match. Jordan was in his usual spot announcing away. Harry had the thought as he looked for the snitch. IF Jordan wanted to be a pro announcer, really if any of them wanted to go pro this game would be the time to showcase their skills.

The teams were pretty neck and neck. Harry's had the better beaters but Viktor the better chasers. The two seekers though were more into games of chase and flint than hunting for their prize. That was until they saw the glint of gold. Both made break neck turns whipping around and pushing their firebolts to the max. They were neck and neck as they raced toward the ground neither giving an inch. Harry swerved running parallel to the grass. The larger heavier seeker brushes the grass lowering his speed. Before he can get back in the race Harry has closed his hand around the ball.

The stands explode in cheers. They scream themselves hoarse. Harry gives Viktor a winning smile and Viktor pulls him into a hug. That was the most fun he's had on the field in a long time. Harry holds the snitch out and they both raise it in the air again. To them the winner doesn't matter just that they had fun.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry it's so short.

And sorry I haven't posted this. I had forgotten it was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Still not sure where this is going.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It took over a week for Colin to realize Harry was completely oblivious. He had no idea that Viktor Krum was hitting on him. The thought made Colin smile, not his usual happy smile be a devious and wicked one. He was not going to lose to the Bulgarian. So Colin made a plan. He waited till Harry was alone in the halls.

"Hi Harry." He called.

"Hey Collin." Harry replied happily stopping and waiting for him to catch up. "What's up?"

"I... I wanted to give you something." Collin said with a blush.

"What is it?" he asked "I don't really like Halloween." Harry replied frowning. The holiday was his least favorite and that was before he knew it was the day his parents died.

"N..no it's not a gift for Halloween. It's just because." Collin replied quickly.

"Ok." Harry said looking at the shorter boy weird.

"close your eyes." HE requested.

Harry's eyebrow raised. "Oookay." he said slowly, but closed his eyes anyway.

Collin took a deep breath and kissed Harry. It was just a peck but the young man was blushing bright red.

Harry pulled back hand going to his lips eyes wide. "Collin?" he asked in shock.

"Please be my boyfriend?" Collin asked now more shy face still flaming.

"Um... I... _OK_" the Ok was in a higher voice, checks going pink. Harry didn't know how to react to this kind of situation he was going to have to have a long talk with Hermione. He didn't really trust anyone else to give him good advise on romance.

Collin gave him a winning smile and kissed Harry again. This one was a bit longer but still just as chaste. He then held Harry's hand for the rest of the walk to the common room. Just before they entered Harry dropped his hand and kissed him on his check before going to find his smartest friend.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"What is going on Harry?" Hermione demanded after he drug her out of the common room and to an deserted classroom.

Harry's face turned red. "Collin kissed me." He stated

Hermione was struck dumb and just stood there blinking. "What?" was all she could say.

"Collin Creevey kissed me and asked me out."

"Collin?" Harry nodded. "Not Viktor?"

"What?" Harry asked "Why... what?"

"Harry. I love you like a brother but you can be so thick some times." Hermione said exasperated. "Viktor has been dropping hints and flirting like mad since he arrived. Collin must have gotten jealous and decided to steal you first." Hermione turned a bit pink. She was a secret yaoi fan girl and loved rot your teeth romances. "Well Harry there is nothing wrong with 2 men loving one another. It is well accepted in the magical community and there are numerous texts and options for with those couples wish to start a family." Hermione paused with a smirk when Harry's ears turned red. "There is also nothing wrong with having multiple relationships. The only restrictions placed on the number of spouses you can have is money. And since we began looking into your finances last summer we both now you could build a harem of tasty men if you wanted." Hermione smiled evilly. She could practically see her friends brain turning to mush at the thought. "I personally don't think there are a harem worth of men that you could stand long enough to marry. So just stick with 3."

Harry blinked trying to restart his brain after imagining Collin and Viktor in sheer belly dancer clothes. "Three?" He questioned. "But who's 3?"

"Dennis of course. He's just as crazy over you as his brother. But much smarter and shyer. With your face and their sheer adorableness I can just imagine how cute the babies will be." She sighed at the thought.

"I'm to young to be a father... or would I be the mother?"

"Probably the father to the Creevey's and mother to Viktor. But you have years to work out those details. For now you just need to scoop them up before someone else gets the idea." Hermione smiled brightly at the dark jealous look on Harry's face. She knew her friend had a hard childhood which made him super possessive. That's the real reason why he was so mad about the Firebolt. It was _HIS_ and her taking it sparked his anger. She knew now after they had talked that he would have easily handed it over if she had asked. It was the going behind his back that reminded him of his relatives and made him react that way.

Even if Viktor and Dennis hadn't agreed yet in Harry's mind they were his and anyone else trying to take then would find out just why Voldemort feared him. Hermione wondered how the world would handle Harry's true nature. If he had an animagus she swore it would be a dragon by how fiercely he guarded his friends and possessions. She just hoped he could rein it in or tone down before the end of the year or else any beater or seeker that hurt Viktor on the field would feel her friends wrath.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Collin was a bit concerned when Harry ran off with Hermione but was reassured when they returned arm in arm. They came over and sat with him and Dennis Harry kissing Collin on the check.

"Hermione says that your brother wants to date me too." Harry stated.

Both brothers turned red. "Sorry." Dennis said looking down.

Harry smiled and kissed him on the check too. "I don't mind. I have 2 super cute boyfriends." He said snuggling into Collin and pulling Dennis into his lap.

"Don't worry so much you 2. Harry is quite tactile in private bu don't expect too much in public he is rather shy." Hermione said standing up. "Oh before I forget... Break his heart and I will skin you alive and render you for potion ingredients." she threatened darkly.

"Hermione is terrifying." Collin stated clinging onto Harry.

Harry yawned and leaned his head on the smaller boys shoulder and cuddling Dennis like a teddy. "Only to our enemies." He yawned again and settled in for a nap in the sun. "If Voldemort was smart he's fear her more than me and Dumbledore." Yawn. "Put together." With that he drifted off to a nap his still a bit shocked boyfriends in his grasp.

Collin and Dennis quietly discussed this development and decided they could easily share Harry.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: more for you. I've decided this will end when the tournament does.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry napped until Hermione came to wake him for dinner and the drawing of names. Colin turned bright red when Hermione tried to wake Harry and he buried his face in Colin's lap. Hermione giggled at the predicament. Dennis really didn't want to move either. He was in the arms of his boyfriend and quite comfortable staying right there and missing dinner.

Eventually they all got up and followed her down to dinner. Hermione was in a great mood she was fangirling over the group. IF she were an anime character there would be hearts around her head and she would be nose bleeding. Harry was following behind holding both boys hands.

When they reached the great hall Harry's ears turned a bit pink but he didn't let go. He was proud to have boyfriends and wasn't about to hide it. Harry's cheeks turned a bit red as he walked across the room approaching both Gryffindor table and Viktor. When they were just a few people down Harry stopped and let go of their hands. He then walked up to Viktor who was watching them with sadness in his eyes.

Harry leaned down and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. "Good luck." He said before taking his seat at Viktor's side.

The older boy touched the kiss looking first at Harry in shock and then to his two dates. Dennis was just watching him but Colin was smiling.

Colin walked over as well and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." he said with a rather sassy wink sitting down beside Harry. Dennis didn't do anything so bold but he did set beside Viktor, close enough so that there legs brushed.

Viktor looked at Hermione who was sitting across from Harry smiling. "What just happened?"

"You just got three boyfriends." Ron replied from his place across from Viktor. He continued buttering her roll while speaking. "You might be my favorite quidditch player but if you hurt them she'll torture you before I kill you."

Viktor nodded the seriousness of his tone left Viktor with out a doubt that Ron would fight to defend his friends. The red head had slowly been over coming being star struck by Viktor. And the older boy found himself having a few in depth discussions about chess and battle strategy.

Viktor was still shocked at gaining 3 dates when he had only been pursuing one. He had realized Harry was a bit clueless so had been flirting more overtly hoping to get noticed. Viktor smiled. It looked like he wouldn't have to resort to anything foolish as he feared.

"So Harry how do you join this harem of yours?" Lavender from a few seats down.

Harry turned bright red. "Sorry Brown but all the spots are taken." He replied with a smirk.

She and Padma giggled. "Well at least we all get a good show." Padma told her in a stage whisper.

Viktor decided to be bold. He put an arm around Harry's waist, used his other hand to tilt his chin. He then kissed Harry. Harry couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Viktor being more commanding than the kisses he'd shared with Colin.

When Viktor pulled back Harry just blinked up at him slightly dazed. Hermione let out a squeal clutching Ron in her enthusiasm. That broke Harry out of it and his face colored from his neck up. Padma and Lavender sighed. Dean made a face while Seamus and Nevile also turned pink.

"Crazy girl will you let go of me?" Ron said trying to fight off Hermione's arms. Once she let him go he looked at her. "Are you going to do this every time Harry kisses someone?"

Hermione had the decency to turn pink and look away.

"Then attack Nevile he has more padding." Ron replied.

"Ron you are an idiot." Ginny said slowly with an eye roll.

Hermione made a face. "Ginny!" She shrieked. "Don't even hint I like Ron. He's as much my brother as he is yours." She said offended.

Ron's eyes got big and he started to choke. Hermione patted his back and once he got his breath his face turned a bit green. "Please don't even say that Gin. You and Hermione are way too young to be dating."

Harry chuckled. "But Colin, Denis and I aren't"

"That's different. You're not my sisters." Ron replied.

"I suppose that is true. Thinking of someone dating Ginny makes me nervous. But sometimes I wish Hermione had a boy or girlfriend so she wouldn't make us work so hard." He told the red head with a mischievous smile.

"I guess I can add snogging to your study schedule." Hermione told Harry pulling out a notebook.

The two boys looked at one another in horror, before Hermione finally broke out in giggles. That caused the whole trio to start laughing. Viktor and Colin joining in with chuckles.

Soon after they calmed down and finished eating just before Dumbledore stood to draw the names.

When Viktor's name was called all of Gryffindor table cheered him on but none louder than his three dates.

Once Cedric had joined the others there was a moment of silence in which the cup flared again.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore whispered looking at the charred piece of paper. "Harry Potter." He said louder.

All his Gryffindor year mates and his boyfriends looked at Harry. Harry had his head bowed as he stood.

His head snapped up his face twisted in furry. "I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" He shouted. "there is no way in HELL I put my name in that stupid cup. 1000 galleons is a drop in the bucket to me. I'm already famous and I've proven my bravery against Voldemort himself. Why would I ever enter this stupid game. It could get me of my boyfriends killed. I would never take that kind of risk with the people I care about." Harry paused chest heaving from his rant, head bowed once again. This time when he raised it there was a murderous fire burning in his eyes. "I swear on my life and honor that I didn't place my name in that cup." Harry said with a clear clam voice. "Neither did I ask anyone to put my name in it. But I can promise whom ever did has just taken Petigrew's place as my number one enemy. When I find you..." He trailed off gripping his wand the tip glowing and sparking with the power coursing through it. "You're dead." He said with a grim finality. "So mote it be" Harry ended as he walked toward the hall where the others were waiting, he cast a patronus without uttering a word. Prongs sprung from his wand tip rearing before following his boy. The pure white stag vanishing as it passed into the door behind Harry.

The whole hall was completely silent. No one knew what to think of that outburst. Barty Crouch Jr. would never admit it but watching that boy he felt a sliver of fear curl around his heart. In that moment he saw a boy that might actually be able to defeat his master, permanently. Every child of the Death Eaters felt similarly to varying degree's. Some would be asking there parents for transfers before the night was up, others now planned to keep their heads way down and not even think of making any waves. None of them wanted that boy's ire focused on them.

On the up side there were a few students considering joining the Dark side that just reevaluated that decision. Hermione was the first to stand and clap for Harry and the others, but she was soon joined by the many of her year mates, and soon the whole hall was in an up roar.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry to leave you there and that it's a little jumpy and spazy at the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry?" Viktor questioned as his boyfriend entered the room shaking with a red face.

Harry came over to him and just threw his arms around Viktor burying his head in the larger boys chest. Viktor wrapped him arms around holding tight. He didn't know what was wrong but he cared about Harry and wouldn't allow anyone to upset him this much. He was petting his back when the adults joined them.

Madame Maxine looked at the pair and gave them a small smile. "Do not worry so petite." She told them. "This will not be so bad. After the show you gave us I don't think anyone will doubt your words."

Harry looked up at her. "Thank you ma'am." Harry said his voice a bit broken from trying to hold back tears of anger and frustration. "But if it's all the same I would just rather not compete at all."

"Compete!" Viktor said holding Harry closer. "Vhat do you mean?"

"Mr. Potter's name was added by a third party. Likely under the guise of a fictitious school so the goblet would have no choice but to call his name." Dumbledore explained to the group.

"They will regret that mistake." Harry told him the flames of anger sparking in his eyes again.

"you can quit your act now Potter. There's no more attention to be gained." Snape said with a sneer.

Harry jerked out of Viktor's arms. "Listen here you fucking dungeon bat." Harry said advancing toward the man. "I don't know what you have been huffing down in your lab but you tried to get my godfather killed. Don't think I didn't see the pleasure in your eyes at the thought of his soul being ripped from his body. You are a narcissistic, bully and according to the rules of the stupid game I'm now considered a foreign student. And if Madame Maxine or Headmaster Karokoff will let me I will be taking potions with their students. I will never set foot back in your class room. Hermione can teach me everything I need to know about potions that is if I don't decided to join one of these schools next year rather than be in the same country and a man like you. I'm sure Madame Maxine promising to have Harry Potter and at least two of his best friends, one who is the top of our year, join her school would get the French government to give Sirius a fair trial." Harry turned on Dumbledore and Fudge. "that's my demands for your fuck up with the goblet. You obviously can't protect me so if my Godfather is still a fugitive come summer I will not return to Hogwarts next fall. I will be attending school in what ever country gets him a fair trial. And if no one is willing to do that I will just take my OWL's a year early and be home schooled."

The adults all looked shocked. Snape stormed from the room muttering to himself. Moddy took a step back and said nothing. Igor also kept his mouth shut not wanting this boy to pay him too much attention.

Maxine gave him a smile. "Oh course you are welcome to join us for any lessons you wish. I will have Miss Austin give you a list of our courses."

Harry looked up at her all the fire going out of him. HE stepped back over to Viktor's side. "Thank you ma'am" He replied face pinking a little. Viktor slipped his arm around him tucking Harry into his side.

"Yes thank you. I don't think Harry is willing to listen to anything else from you idiots." Viktor told the other officials. "If I were not graduating I too would look into your school." HE told the only person that was acting like she cared about any of them. With that said he took Harry and left the room.

Cedric and Felur were both stunned. But the badger soon regained his composure. "That boy has defeated the dark lord, a few times if rumor is to be believed. What's going to happen next time he comes around if Harry is in France?" Cedric demanded. "I for one am telling every Puff that if Harry leaves then for their safety they should follow him out the door." HE too left the shocked room

Felur didn't know what to do. All of her competitors seemed to be friends, or more than friends in Krum and Potter's place. That's what she had been hoping to find by coming her. She hated being looked down on and treated like an idiot because of her heritage. So she quietly approached Madame Maxine. "Headmistress." She said in French. "May I tutor Mr. Potter?"

The large woman looked at her star pupil. She hated that this sweet girl had been treated so poorly over something she couldn't control. "Yes my dear. Just so long as it doesn't interfere with your own studies." She replied in their native tongue. "Perhaps you can teach him French as well."

"Yes Headmistress." She replied with a curtsy leaving the room.

Maxine sat back and waited for when the men would quit arguing and notice that now all four children had left the room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry for taking so long and it being so short. IF you can't tell I really love Maxine. And I decided to my Felur a bit shy and very sweet. You'll be seeing more of her.


	6. Chapter 6

When the door to the Gryffindor common room opened there was a wall of cheers for their champion. But within seconds the cheers died off. All of Gryffindor went silent in shock. There right behind Harry was Viktor still holding his hand.

"What are you doing?" the 7th year boy's prefect asked. "He's your enemy." He demanded.

"He's my boyfriend." Harry declared face still hard with anger of what had happened. "I don't care about this competition. All I want is to find who ever entered me and ….." He trailed off clinching his free hand into a fist.

"Don't you worry Harry. We'll find who ever endangered our little brother." Angelina said stepping forward with the rest of the quidditch team.

"Yeah." Neville added. "They won't get away with trying to hurt you."

"Or paying us Gryffins as fools." Ron added he and Hermione coming to stand at Harry's side.

Harry's face broke and tears gathered in his eyes. He turned and hugged his two best friends. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry Harry." Hermione told him. "I'm not letting some asshole ruin my fantasy couple." She declared.

Harry had to laugh. Ron pulled back in shock. "Her... Hermione yo.. you cursed?" Ron said in shock as Harry was nearly on the floor in laughter.

"You bet I did. No one messes with my new OTP." She declared. "I'm going to be planning Harry's wedding and anyone standing in my way has to be destroyed."

Ron shook his head. "I was right this one's mental."

"HEY!" Ginny shouted. "I think you mean we Granger." She announced coming over and poking Hermione in the shoulder. "Harry's my little brother too and I will be planning his wedding."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Collin asked stepping out of the crowd with Dennis.

Both girls turned to look at him with eyebrows raised. "No." They said in unison.

Viktor chuckled. "I see it is not just Harry. But all Gryffindor is special." HE told them with pride stepping forward to peck Collin and Dennis on the lips having no issues with PDA. Both younger boys blushed as many of the girls in the room awe-ed.

Harry finally composed himself and got off the floor. "Alright then Gryffindor we need a plan." He pointed at Hermione. "And not a wedding plan. Padfoot would kill us if he isn't in on my wedding plans."

Hermione smiled. "Alright Dark Lord first, 'I Do's' after." She said prioritizing. "We can't have an undead psycho crashing your honeymoon."

Ron sighed. But before he could say anything his brothers spoke. "Padfoot?" they questioned in unison. "The Marauder?"

Harry grinned. "Turns out my dad was Prongs and Padfoot is my godfather." He told them.

"No wonder/ Ickle Harrykins/ Never gets / Caught." They replied with mischievous grins.

"We all need to get a good nights rest. Fourth years have potions just after breakfast." Hermione said. "As soon as classes end we all meet back here for planning. We'll beat this as a house. As a family!" She declared getting cheers from the whole room.

Harry raised his hand for silence. "Actually I won't be going to potions. I kind of totally told off Snape and swore to never go back to his class again." Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then fourth years meet back here after breakfast." Ron replied. "The twin have free period them and Hermione can teach us potions for part of the block and we can plan for the rest of the period."

The whole common room looked at Hermione. Fighting evil was one thing missing classes was another. She looked down and took a deep breath. "At least there's no house cup this year. Because other wise our score would be negative."

"To stick it to the greasy bat I'd give Slytherin the cup myself." One of the older years said.

"Yeah I'd hand it to Malfoy on bended knee to piss off the git." Another piped up

"Not like he teaches us anyway." Said another.

"Yeah potions is as much self study as history." chimed in Collin

"Maybe we should all boycott history too." Neville proposed.

"Yeah!" Came from several voices.

"It's going to be hard work. Helping with the competition, trying to keep me alive while figuring out who did this, and now a quiet rebellion." Harry said. "That's a lot of work but we can do it. Gryffindor can do anything if we set our minds to it!"

The common room erupted in cheers.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning breakfast was tense. No one knew what to expect. Cedric had told the Hufflepuffs and Felur the Beauxbaton students what had happened in that chamber but no one had a clue what the Gryffins would do in retaliation since not one of them was down in the hall.

The staff was even a bit nervous. Mostly Flitwick and Bashing after they heard what happened. Both professors remembered Lily Evans and her monstrous temper. Vector remembered being a year above the woman, as a Slytherin though her clearest memory of the red head was when she had attacked Bellatrix. Bella Black had been put in the infirmary for two days. She had sworn it was Evans but there wasn't even a hint of proof. Vector ran her fingers through her hair remembering how Bella's long black hair didn't start growing back till the last day of the term. If Potter was as clever as his mother and as sneaky as his father there is no telling the amount of damage he could due when provoked.

Before anyone had time to contemplate farther the hall doors opened. In the front was Harry, Hermione and Ron. Just behind them on Hermione's side was Collin, Dennis and Viktor. On Ron's was Ginny and the twins forming a spearhead. Their faces were blank and everyone of them was silent. Harry led the march to the end of Gryffindor table. Right before reaching it a chair appeared at the head of the table. Harry sat in that seat with Ron taking the first seat on his left and Hermione the fist on his right. From there each person in the spear head moved down and sat side by side until the whole table was filled.

The unnatural silence wasn't even broken as they all began to fill their plates. The whole table... usually the loudest table, having breakfast without a word being said. The hall was very subdued but then everyone else began eating as well. All in quiet whispers when anyone spoke at all. It was eerie no one knew what was going on past Harry putting himself at the head of the Gryffins obviously now the leader and voice of the whole house.

Minerva was worried. No one in the whole history of Hogwarts had ever done what Harry just had. To have the whole entire house at his back. She wondered what his demands would be. She may be an old Gryffindor herself but Minerva was no fool. She knew a war when she saw one and that's what her table looked like a war counsel.

"You fix this or I'll kill Severus myself." She threatened Dumbledore. "I will not have my school over thrown by my own lions."

"Don't worry Minerva. This is just a temper tantrum." He tried to placate with a smile. Dumbledore didn't believe Harry had the guts to go through with anything to major. The boy had been so devastated every time be faced danger. Sure he was daring in a life or death situation. But the headmaster didn't believe for a moment he had it in him for a long sedge. This would all blow over in a couple of days. He reassured himself going back to his breakfast with an air of serenity ignoring the winds of change blowing into his great hall.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: So the revolution begins

Hermione is kinda OOC there for a bit sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Fleur didn't know what to do. The hall had an almost ominous air too it. Things were so quiet and everyone was on edge. She had a quick whispered conversation with Daisy Austin. Just as breakfast was about to end both girls stood from their seats at Hufflepuff and moved toward the silent group.

"Good morning Harry." Daisy said to break the ice.

"That's yet to be decided." Hermione replied. She liked the older girl but was in a mood this morning so being blunt. While they weren't showing it to the whole table was worried about what they were about to do.

"Can I help you Daisy?" Harry asked. He might only be a skinny 14 year old but there was an air of power and command around him this morning.

"I brought you the Beauxbaton class list." She said handing over several papers. "This one tells what classes we offer, and this is the times they are taught. If those times don't fit there are several students, myself and Fleur included, who are willing to tutor you and your friends at your convenience." She replied using all the grace and edict classes she'd suffered through in school to appear professional. They were all aware the whole hall was listening in to their conversations.

Harry looked down the table and received a nod from many of the students. They all put down their utensils and the table stood as one. "If you ladies are free please walk with us." Harry told them offering his elbow to each girl.

The two shared a look but then took his arms. Just as they had entered the entire Gryffindor house exited the hall in a spear formation.

Harry led them not up to the Gryffindor dorms but out onto the grounds. Once they were out of sight from the hall the others relaxed and started chattering at one another. They all grouped between the castle and Hagrid's house.

"So we as a house have decided to boycott potions and history." Harry told them.

Both looked shocked. "But Misuer Potter." Fleur said in shock.

"I think it's brilliant." Daisy told them. "We can get a few extra tutors to help the other years. I've got strait O's in history so I can teach that."

"You are really doing zis?" Fleur said. "Are you not scared of what they will do?"

"What can they do?" Hermione asked "Put us in detentions we'll refuse to attend? Send word to our parents, whom we have already written to and told the situation? Expel a whole one quarter of the school? Imagine how that would look with all the worlds' eyes on Hogwarts."

"All they can do is curb to our demands. And those are simple. Replace those teachers and Head of Slytherin." Ron piped in. "With so many students rallying we have the power there are less than a dozen adults trying to control hundreds of students they are outnumbered and us lions are willing to see this through." HE said passionately getting a cheer from the others.

"Everyone not in History or Potions or free period you had better be getting to class. Remember this is a soft protest in all other subjects. Do your best, answer questions asked of you and turn in your homework. But don't raise your hand or volunteer any information." Harry told them. "We can do this. No matter what they say everyone will see what we can do when we stick together. And they'll know we were right when all of Gryffindor gets better scores!" He shouted the final line receiving another round of cheers. Many of the students dispersed. All that was left were the fourth, sixth and second years. All 3 of the boys gave Collin a kiss since he was the only one that couldn't stay having Charms first thing in the morning. Dennis was bright red and didn't feel comfortable pecking his brother on the lips so opted to just kiss his cheek.

The now smaller group headed up to the castle. The twins with their extensive knowledge knew of a room that was perfect for their studies. It was an old dueling hall that was almost as massive as the dining hall. It was also in a remote part of the castle that few ever visited. While they were getting the room set up with the help of an excitable house elf named Dobby. Harry, Hermione and Viktor followed Fleur and Daisy to the Beauxbaton carriage to get more tutors.

Madame Maxine thought their plan for revolution was excellent and offered them help anyway she could. She even reveled that Snape and Igor were both marked servants of the dark lord. Igor got off selling out his own allies while Snape dodged a trial on Dumbledore's word alone. That news sparked anger in the group and even more so when they told the others. The thought that their headmaster had allowed a marked death eater to not only get off the hook but to teach in their school made them sick. That was another thing many would be writhing home about.

Though angered by that news they were also glad to hear that although she is the headmistress Madame Maxine also teaches history at Beauxbaton and gladly volunteered to teach them all in a single session each week. That would help supplement the other history studies they were planning. She also suggested that they train in defense. Those magics would come in handy in the tournament and it was unlikely the fourth year curriculum would be enough to help Harry.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: This one feels to short but I'm cutting it anyway. Reactions will come next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Colin didn't know what to think of the last few days. In less than 24 hours he'd gone from having nothing but jealousy and a crush to having _three_ boyfriends. Two of which were the most eligible boys in the school... in the country. To top that off they were planning a war.

He tried his hardest to pay attention to what was going on in charms but when the professor asked him to stay after he realized he'd failed.

"You seem very distracted this morning Mr. Creevey." Flitwick said after the last student had exited the room. "I can't help but think it had something to do with the drama last night."  
Colin looked down. There was no sense hiding it. Snape was going to be mad as a wet cat and there was no way he'd keep it quiet. "Yes and no sir. I an worried for Harry and Viktor. We just started dating and now they are both in such a dangerous competition. But also last night after Harry told us what he said to Snape. All of Gryffindor has decided to boycott potions and history. We refuse to attend either class until there are new teachers and a new _fair_ head of Slytherin." He told his favorite professor passionately.

Flitwick looked a bit shocked but then laughed. "Ohhhh ho I knew Severus had pushed Mr. Potter too far when I was told of his explosion. Professionally I must say I'm against this act. BUT personally I think it has been a long time coming. Also Miss. Granger should review Hogwarts a History, tell her to consider Runes and arithmacy when she figures it out." He said with a wink. "Now since we both have a free period would you like to join me for some tea?"

"But I have..." He trailed off. He had History next. With a smile he agreed. Flitwick sent off his patronus to tell Harry where Colin was so the lion wouldn't worry when all the other Gryffindor's told him Colin had stayed behind.

Flitwick wondered how long it would be before Potions and History were a Slytherin only class. With a smile too much like his goblin relatives, he added a thought of when history would have no students at all. He couldn't help but wonder is there would be any snakes brave enough to join Potter and his revolution fully. It would be a gamble. To turn on your own head of house could be rather dangerous. Especially when one had the temper and restraint (or lack there of) as Severus.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Minerva was shocked. Severus marched into her classroom just after third period began and demanded that he speak with her. The fact that her class was packed with seventh year students seemed to not even faze him.

"Severus I am teaching." She replied like she was talking to a small child.

"This can't wait!" He shouted. "That brat has done it now! I'll see him expelled!"

"You'll have to expel me too!" Oliver shouted from the middle of the room standing.

"And me!" Cried the boy sitting next to him also rising to his feet. "And Me!" From a Gryffindor in the back of the room.

"You'll have to expel us all." Oliver told him in a calm conversational tone that made the potions professor turn purple with anger. Every Gryffindor in the class stood unified

He pulled his wand stepping toward the boy, but before he could do anything his hand was empty. Minerva plucked the wand out of his hand with a fierce glare that froze the blood of all the Gryffins. "You will not come into my class room and make demands of me and then try to curse one of my students." She told him. "Is that in anyway unclear Severus Tobias Snape?" McGonagall asked one eyebrow raised in challenge.

The students were silent watching with bated breath. Being a NEWT level class all four houses were together for one lecture. They had never in their lives seen the head of the lions this angry. To use his full name like that... They did not want to be Snape right now. The man actually took a step back from her before straitening himself.

With his face still red in anger he spoke. "Your little lions refuse to attend my class." HE told her. The whole room seemed to gasp at once. The other houses couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Wood." McGonagall demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He replied and answered her unasked question. "We are all protesting both potions and history. None of us will attend either class until there is a new professor and a new Head of Slytherin. Some one that is fair or at least cunning enough to honor the house."

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Harry Potter smacking down Snape was one thing but for another student to do the same was unthinkable. That the whole house was willing to risk retaliation was amazing. The other students were very interested in the teachers replies to this gauntlet being thrown down. No one said it but many of the students were now thinking of how they could pull a Gryffin aside and ask to join them. There was no way they were going to stop learning potions just because they weren't taking the class.

Severus' face turned purple again in rage. "What did you say you little shit!" He screamed advancing on Oliver again.

The keeper pulled his wand as did all the other Gryffindor's having Ollie's back. "I said Headmaster Dumbledore's robes are less obvious than you are. You aren't the least bit clever or cunning. You're just a bully that enjoys robbing the world of healers, aurors and potioneers. Your bigotry turns students that would have a love of potions away from the subject. Any Lion brave enough to _try_ to get in your NEWT class is weeded out in a week. You lay into them, deducting points for looking at you funny. You break then down until they buckle. You get joy out of others misery and suffering. And now we are saying enough. We are tired of you making life so hard for all of us. For turning all three houses against Slytherin. Of course we are going to hate them. You make sure of that by how your treat us. You give them points for spelling their own name correctly and take from us for breathing. How can you expect us to trust them when their head of house, their role model, is _YOU?_"

The rest of the students were murmuring in agreement meanwhile Minerva's face was now starting to turn a dark red. "YOU'RE ALL JUST DUDERHEADS THAT GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! I AM IN CHARGE AND YOU WILL DO WHATEVER I SAY!" Severus shouted spittle flying. "500 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Oliver just shook his head. "There's not a house cup this year. And we already decided, if there was Harry and Ron would personally hand the cup to Malfoy on bended knee, in the Great Hall if it gets you out of this castle." to farther polarize the situation that statement caused a few giggles but also several cheers from the other students.

Before Snape could do anything though he was bond in ropes on the floor unconscious. The class just looked on in shock as McGonagall's wand vanished back up her sleeve. "Class dismissed. Mr. Wood I will be speaking to you later about this. And to Mr. Potter." She told them levitating the prone professor out of the classroom and up to the headmaster's office. She didn't know what was going to come of this but it was obvious that Dumbledore was wrong. Not only did Harry have the will he obviously had the backing of her whole house.

Seeing the school descend into anarchy was her worst nightmare. But she had never wanted Severus to teach in the first place. Wood was right he's a bigot that has gone unchecked for far too long. Minerva decided as she approached the gargoyle that so long as they stopped at removing Severus, Binns, and perhaps Tewanny she would let then be. The moment they stepped too far though she would be quick to shut them down.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Oliver had to be helped out of class because his knees were shaking so hard. He couldn't believe he'd just stood up to Snape and McGonagall, _at the same time. _The other Gryffindor's all but hoisted him up on their shoulders and carried him to the great hall for lunch. This mornings show of unity had done it's job and let the whole school know they meant business. Next was sticking to it for the long haul. None of the Gryffins had any doubt there would be a fight ahead but they were going to do what ever they could to see this through. Having help from Beauxbaton, and possibly Dunstrang as well, was a huge boost to their confidence.

There wasn't much important talk done at the table, other than telling everyone what had happened in NEWT transfigurations. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore being absent was noted but no one had a guess what it could mean.


	9. Chapter 9

McGonagall after meeting with Dumbledore and Snape came down to the Gryffindor dorms and sat with all her student. After hearing from members of every year, and listening to what they had been suffering from the dungeon bat. She had seen the rivalry get worse over the years but until Hermione pointed out what Dumbledore had done at the end of her first year Minerva hadn't believed the staff were part of the problem.

The next morning Severus tried to give her whole house detentions for refusing to attend his classes.

McGonagall stood causing his to go quiet as he stood there mouth open to continue berating the students. "Severus Snape you will keep your mouth like your mind. Closed." She said in a firm voice. "It is written in the Hogwarts Charter that heads of house can review and veto any detentions given to a member of their house if they suspect it was assigned unfairly. **I** will be going over every detention issued to any Gryffindor for the rest of this year. As for that order you tried to hand out I am using said power. Also in the charter is the option for students to hire private tutors. My entire house has decided that it is in their best interest to self study potions. So long as they have a guardians permission there is nothing that can be done. Since I have here in my hand those forms you will not terrorize my charges again."

As she took her seat Harry stood. "The Professor is correct as usual." He said with a smile and nod to her. "We are tired of the substandard education we are being given and we have said enough. We are united in our protest of four classes and their abysmal teachers. No Gryffindor will be attending Potions, History, Divinations or Muggle Studies. Currently we are self studying these classes, but we are looking for proper tutors who have mastery's at the international level." He said repeating the speech Hermione, Lavender and Angelina had spent the night writing. "_ANY_ of you wishing for a better education and changing the policies of the school you are welcome to join us at any time. That goes for our guests as well. Please feel free to stop by and see what we are working on or stay for some help. We will be using the old music hall two doors down from the library. Thank you." He finished sitting back down.

Harry was very proud that he kept his face from turning beet red until he was seated. He hated his fame but Ron was right, he was the most strategic choice of speaker. People would listen to the-boy-who-lived where they would ignore others. When the silence following his speech got too long Harry hid his face in Viktor's robes. The Bulgarian wrapped his arm around Harry kissing the crown of his head and pulling Denis, who was on the other side of Harry into the shy boy's side. Colin was under Viktor's other arm. He got a small mischievous smirk. Taking a small spoon of porridge that was sitting in front of Viktor, Colin held it up to Harry. He blinked at the spoon wide eyed then followed it back to Colin who was laying across Viktor to feed him. Harry's face darkened to almost purple but he opened for his boyfriend to feed him.

After taking the bite. Harry chuckled because Dennis took the attention off him by kneeling on the bench and leaning over Harry to feed Viktor a strawberry. Seeing the same shocked face on his largest boyfriend sent Harry into giggles. Which only grew when Viktor smirked and took not only the fruit but the tips of Dennis' fingers into him mouth causing the younger boy to squeak. They all soon joined Harry in laugher.

While the too cute display was going on Hermione and Ginny were hugging each other to keep from squealing like fangirls. Ron was chuckling and Seamus, the closet hopeless romantic, had a stupid smile on his face.

The four spent the rest of breakfast in relative peace occasionally sharing a bite with one another. Most of the hall was shocked and silence descended again when Cedric with his girlfriend Cho on his arm came over to the table a few minutes before the meal ended.

"Harry." The other boy said stopping behind the tetrad.

Harry looked up at him. Some time during the meal Dennis had moved so he was sitting on one of Viktor's knees between him and Harry. "Yes Cedric?" He replied questioning.

The boy actually looked sheepish. "Not many people know but... Well I've always wanted to be a Hit Wizard." Cedric confessed.

Harry smiled. "That's a hard job." He said having looked at what he'd like to be when... if he graduated. "Is there something I can do to help?"

"Yeah. I've had a solid O in potions and history all 7 years, but I'm just barely getting an EE in defense. I need a solid O to get into the Auror program and have any hope of becoming a Hit Wizard. Can you help me?" HE asked. "The whole school knows how good you are in defense. I'd be glad to help tutor in potions or history in exchange."

Harry gave him a wide smile. "I'm not all that, but I'd love to help you." He then raised his voice some. "If Felur will join all us champions can train together." Lowering his voice again since he gained the Vella's attention and she had joined them. "Viktor told us he only came here to make new friends and I think we could be great friends."

"I would like that very much." Felur said. "I am Felur." She said holding out her hand to Cho.

The other girl looked a bit jealous of the beautiful vella. "Cho, Cedric's girlfriend."

"Cho!" Cedric said in shock.

Harry blinked. "I never would have thought you were so insecure." He told the female seeker.

She pinked. "Sorry. I... your... sorry." She said turning pink and feeling ashamed.

Felur smiled softly. "Thank you, for the apology. Many girls they... they think I to ensnare their boyfriends. I promise I do not."

"Hermione?" Harry said asking his smartest friend since he was confused by the scene.

"Miss Delacour is part Vella. Like the women at the world cup. They can release an allure to attack men to them. Some people have called them land sirens." She replied in her typical lecturing voice. "I think it's ridicules to think a strong woman would need to enslave a man." She added with a huff.

Felur gave the younger girl a bright smile. "Exactly." she said.

"Allure?" Harry said looking between them. "Is that what sent the twins and Ron all loopy?"

"Yes Harry. Weren't you effected? Did you feel the urge to go down and do whatever those ladies wanted?" Oliver asked. He had also been at the cup but hadn't meet up with the Weasley's before the attack started.

Harry shook his head. "They were pretty enough I guess. I couldn't really see them very well." He replied with a shrug. "Anyway. We should all train together for the tasks. That we it's a true test of skill. I'm sure we all have our strong suits. So if we study on our own then it's really the luck of the draw. Where if we all know the same basic things it's more a test of how well we use our knowledge and think on our feet."

Cedric smiled broadly. "That sound's perfect. Why don't the four of us train together on the weekends for a few hours then work individually during the week, so we don't fall behind in our studies."

"That's a great plan." Harry said. "Hermione can you make up a training schedule for us? If you tell her what your strengthens are she can make sure we have a nice balance. Hermione is simply brilliant at planning." He said. As they were all headed out the doors to get to class.

"How long before a snake joins them?" Flitwick asked as he watched the students leaving.

"Not very long I would guess." Sprout replied. "I was firmly against this idiotic competition but I think Albus this may just be the beginning of a better age for Hogwarts." She stood and prepared to leave. "And as always Severus I will be looking over all points deductions and detentions given to my badgers. Don't think you can get to Harry through them." She said a dangerous look in her eyes. The man was beyond angry but he had just enough sense to keep his displeasure to himself. Pomona was just as inconspicuously dangerous as her house symbol.

Over the following two weeks the school turned calm. There were a few students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who joined the protest, most notably was Susan Bones niece of the head of the DMLE. Susan very publicly handed her form to Madame Sprout that very day at dinner along with her best friends Hanna and Ernie.

As the day of the first task approached everyone became more subdued instead of excited. It seemed like they all felt this was just the calm before the storm...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: I shall evilly leave it there. :)


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after their announcement the tutors arrived. When it became known their potions tutor had been the apprentice of a world renowned master, Ravens started to flock to them. Their other tutors were all masters as well but they weren't very well known or famous.

The wide world was still watching the storm that was brewing at the school. The media had broke the story, telling all manner of things about the Gryffindors. That was until Harry gave an interview and demanded a retraction. Facing his new goblin bought libel laywers was not something the Prophet wanted to contend with. They were now writing pieces from interviews with the parents of the students rebelling. Madame Bones and Mr. Diggory being their two biggest supporters and both well known neutrals swayed much of the country in the kids favor.

Any other year there may have been parents flocking to remove or reprimand their children but this year there was too much international spotlight on the group.

When it came out in Quidditch Weekly that Harry was dating Viktor there was a massive explosion of sales. Firebolt donated fourteen brooms to the school in thanks for all the free publicity. Everyone wanted to own the same broom as the two most famous seekers in the world, and now the most famous couple as well.

The week before the first task the three champions that were quidditch players all formed a team as chasers. That game proved that all three were excellent players regardless of position.

During all this the snakes were oddly silent. They kept to themselves and didn't cause trouble. Their main guardian and supporter had been defanged. The smarter ones were watching the changing dynamic and looking for the right moment to leave a sinking ship. Others were boiling in rage and wanted nothing more than to strike out but knew the object of their ire was too well protected. They would be cheering for whatever was pitted against Harry.

On the morning of the first task the first Slytherin handed in their slip to be withdrawn from the protested classes. It was an often silent fifth year. She was top of her class but often blended into the background. It's amazing what you can see and hear when you stop talking and start listening.

All four of the Champions decided to sleep in that morning. They wanted to be well rested for the task at hand. Susan with the help of the house elves had arranged a meal that would keep them full without weighing them down. The four were thankful for that, once they were up the nerves started to eat at them. There was a strange hush over the hall as everyone waited to see what the task would be.

There was much protesting when the task was announced as Dragons. Hearing that each would have to face a full grown dragon alone had everyone scared. Cho was sitting with the Gryffindors, she'd grown close to the chasers while helping Harry and Cedric prepare for the task. Dennis and Colin were bracketed by Hermione and Ginny with the rest of their friends near by. They were already in tears just thinking of their boyfriends down there.

Felur spoke up as they were all wishing Cedric luck. "If your performance makes Cho cry I will hex you."

Cedric smiled he was so glad his girl had gotten over her insecurities and become fast friends with the vela. Once that barrier was down the girls found they had many common interests. They shared a favorite book, and band as well as a love of history.

Cedric kissed her cheek and told the boys something similar about making Dennis and Colin cry. While he was nervous they had discussed dragons. Harry told all of them about the one they sneaked out first year. He had looked into the beasts and had some idea how to deal with it.

Using his skills in transfiguration and his new found speed from training with the others under task masters Hermione and Ginny, he was able to distract the beast and rush in to get the egg. He ended up with a light burn on one arm, a ruined robe and singed hair. All in all he felt pretty good.

Felur was terrified, she didn't care for large crowds staring at her, it always made her feel like they were looking at a zoo attraction. She kept her composure though and looked the picture of confidence. She had gained more in the past weeks than any of the events prizes were worth to her. Felur now had good friends that didn't care she was a vela. Girls with dates that were her friends, something she'd never had before. She was even becoming closer to her old school mates.

With all those happy thoughts Felur didn't care if she won or lost. She was here to have fun and prove to herself and everyone else she was more than a pretty face. She marched to the dragon and spoke. "I do not want to harm you but I will not run scared." She then gathered all her happiness and vela power and used it to put the dragon in a deep sleep. Once the mother was dead to the world she jogged over and retrieved her prize. Even with the crowds cheering the beast did not wake as she walked out of the arena head high without so much as a hair out of place.

Viktor and Harry held one another, exchanging slow drugging kisses. This was one of the very few times any of the four had been alone with just each other. They both wished the other two were with them. For now they enjoyed the calm and comfort they were giving each other. Both forming plans for some quality alone time for the four of them after this was over.

Harry chuckled as they separated for air laying his head on Viktor's well defined chest. "I think we should tell Hermione if she doesn't make everyone back off for a while there will be no more cuddles at the table."

Viktor roared with laughter. "That is truly evil. Maybe you and Dennis give her the puppy eyes you are so skilled at."

"IF you were to look sad and frustrated too it would seal the deal for our number one fan." Harry replied with a smile.

"That will not be hard." The seventeen year old said adjusting himself. Having young lovers had it's draw backs. Harry was the most mature but Viktor had learned quickly all three were pure as snow.

He had his own thoughts about Harry's home life, some of his reactions worried Viktor but there had not been any time to talk it out with this task and the revolution bearing down on them. When this task was over he planed to talk to Harry about it. IF there was anything off then Harry would be coming home with one of them this summer.

When he name was finally called they shared one final kiss before he left the tent. Viktor threw his original plan out as soon as he saw the magnificent beast. The dragon mother he would be facing was beautiful, and doing nothing but protecting her young. He couldn't attack her with the spells he knew that would work on dragons.

He took a deep breath, Cedric and Hermione are going to hit me for this. He conjured a large metal shield and covered it and himself with heavy magical shields and rushed the mother with a battle cry.

AS he thought she came off her nest to fight him. HE planted the shield in the sandy ground and hunkered behind it while casting restraining spells on her. Altering the spell work on the fly he turned ropes to thick logging chains to bind her body.

She blasted his cover with fire. Viktor was sweeting from the heat alone but the metal shield held. He doubted it would last another hit though. Once the dragon had fallen to his chains he cast a large star burst in the air blinding her long enough to dive from cover and make it out of her field of vision. While she was blasting the shield he left to pieces he made it to the nest. Just as the shield failed he vaulted out of the nest and began running with all his strength toward the exit.

He hadn't dodged out of the way quick enough so ended up with sever burns to one leg. The beast was all but frothing with anger at her preys escape.

Harry was beginning to worry. He had no way of knowing the longer time was due to the handlers having trouble subduing the now enraged dragon mother. He was pacing and terrified wondering if the long wait was his imagination or if it meant Viktor was in trouble. Finally just as he was about to say screw the rules and leave to save his boyfriend Harry's name was called.

Harry took a steadying breath. He looked over the field, the Hungarian horntail was ignored for a moment as he saw the burns and scorches from the other battles. He found Hermione, Dennis and Colin in the crowd.

Hermione knew her friend so amplified her own voice and shouted. "Viktor's fine, minor burns at the worst, and he had the wost injuries." She motioned to where Felur was sitting not far from them beside Ginny and Fred. "The boys are still in the clutches of Hogwarts resident dragon." She joked.

Harry gave her a big grin glad that everyone was alive and well. He kissed his hand at the group, Everyone knew it was for Colin and Dennis.

Harry looked back at the dragon who was watching him carefully. He sighed, he really didn't want to fight this mother that was just protecting her young.

"I don't want to fight you." He said aloud.

The dragon looked at him and tilted her head. Harry looked into the intelligent eyes.

"You can understand me can't you?"

There was no response but Harry was encouraged by the thought and decided what the heck.

"Those people put a fake egg in your nest." He motioned to the judges table. "They are forcing me to try and steal that fake from you or lose my magic, which I've been told can kill me."

The dragon lay her head down on her paws as he was talking and seemed to be listening intently to every word.

"If you could give me that fake I will leave and not come any nearer to your eggs." Harry made sure to keep eye contact and blink rarely so she could read the honesty in his eyes.

There was a long moment of silence as they faced off. Then she moved her head closer to Harry. The motion was slow and stead so he didn't move back. She placed the end of her snout to his stomach and took a sniff. She then moved so he was looking into one of her big eyes.

A feeling like that of the sorting hat came over him only much stronger.

I deep rumbling voice spoke in his mind. _"I see nor sense deceit in you. I will allow you to enter my nest and retrieve the fake if you are willing to trust me enough to climb into my mouth and remove a loose tooth."_

Harry's eyes widened. He had never read anywhere about dragons being able to read minds.

_"We can only when we have grown. Why child should we share this knowledge with humans that treat us as beasts?"_

Harry nodded that made sense. "I will trust you. To show my trust." He pulled out his wand and lay it on the ground behind him.

The dragon opened her mouth wide and Harry climbed inside. _"It is at the very back on the left." _ She spoke to him again.

"How can you speak to me now? It doesn't need eye contact?" Harry asked as he moved to where she indicated.

_"Once the connection is made there is no need for eye contact, and distance is not an issue either. We will be here for several days after this task. I will contact you and teach you how to contact me. If you come to visit us I will ask the other mothers is they would like to link with you. You have a great destiny child, even greater now that you are no longer hiding from it. There that's the one." _ She finished as Harry felt one of the teeth and it moved.

"This might hurt." He said. She made a hum noise in her throat.

Harry squatted and slipped his hands between the loose tooth and the gums on either side of the tooth. He counted in his head to three before pulling and lifting with all his might. At first it felt like nothing was happening them there was a give and he fell back onto her tongue with the tooth coming free. "I did it!" He said happily. Harry picked up the tooth that was as big as his whole torso and climbed back out.

Harry dropped the tooth not far from his wand and hugged her snout. "That was crazy and awesome. I would love to talk to you some more latter, right now I want to get this over with, fuss over my boyfriend and be fussed over then take a shower, maybe with said boyfriends. No offense but I don't care for being covered in dragon drool."

There was a rumbling chuckle as she stepped out of the way giving him a clear path to the nest. Harry made his way there as she spoke to him. _"You have chosen mates well. Bring them I would like to look in them as well. Maybe one day when you are full grown I will teach you the art of connecting mind to mind. The true art has been lost and bastardized by your people for millennia."_

Harry looked at her in shock. He had no idea that people could read minds. He'd have to ask Hermione about if. If there was some kind of mind reading he wanted to know how to stop it. Harry would have to do a lot of research before even thinking of learning the human version she was talking about.

_"That is very wise. It would be best to wait for my instruction."_

Harry nodded now sure she would understand even if he didn't speak. Harry got back tot he task at hand. Once the fake was in his hands Harry came back over and took his wand.

"_Take the tooth as well. Humans put great value in dragon parts maybe I'll get you to remove some scales when you come see me again." _ She told him with a yawn, going back over and curling around her nest like nothing had happened.

Harry shrugged and scooped up the tooth walking out of the arena.

Madame Pomfery fussed over him and his hair brained stunts even though his only injury was a small scrape on one hand as it rubbed against the tooth.


End file.
